


That Power

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Max meets Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus Bane is set with the task of throwing Alec a party... Let's see how this goes... Not really too much about the party...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts), [Baneofwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd as it is a gift for my parabeta MuscleMemory as well as a gift for BaneofWonderland.
> 
> I just wanted to put my own idea of how Magnus and Max will meet, as well as other things that could possibly happen in season 2. I know both of these lovelies are excited, just as I am, to see Magnus meet Max.

Magnus wakes up to an urgent pounding on his door, it take him a minute before he can get out of bed. He groans and curses the entire duration of the walk to the door. He pulls it open and his eyes land on Izzy and Jace, and another person… much smaller… Who?

Izzy pushes into the loft, the tiny one and the blonde one following suit. “Magnus we have a problem.” Her voice is full of worry as Magnus eyes dart to the clock then back. 

“Yes, Isabelle, I would say we do. It is 3 am and you, brought Jace and a tiny human to my door.” Magnus groans at Izzy as she makes herself comfortable.

“Oh, right. Magnus this is Max.” Izzy quickly introduces them, “Max this is Magnus Bane.”

Max eyes Magnus, as if he were a suspect, for quite some time. Walking around him making hmmm and uh-huh sounds. Magnus looks at Izzy with a questioning glance. She just shrugs. Everyone is quiet until Max stops pacing and stands before Magnus. Then he smiles that Lightwood smile and Magnus’ heart melts for the tiny Lightwood. Izzy, Alec, and now Max have all captured Magnus’ attention in this way. Max holds his hand out for Magnus to shake. He hesitantly complies, “I like you, Magnus. You may continue to date my big brother.” 

Magnus tilts his head to the side with a confused look at Jace and Izzy, “He knows?” 

Max tugs on Magnus’ sleeve “I am right here, I can speak, and yes I do. I am a kid, not blind.” He chuckles and takes a seat next to his sister.

Jace steps up now, “Enough chit chat. We need to use your loft.” Magnus frowns, but Jace leaved no time for questions, “Alec’s birthday is tomorrow, well technically today actually, I am sure you know this.” He nods. “We want to have his party here, because Maryse and Robert won’t let you come to the institute right now, and Aldertree is backing them up.”

“I don’t know…” He shakes his head. “I don’t want Maryse and Robert here, anymore than they want me there.”

Izzy interjects now, “Well you see, that is why we want to have the party here. Alec doesn’t want a party at all, and they are all too happy to oblige.”

“He did mention to me something about not making it a big deal.”

“Well, we don’t care.” Izzy hisses. “We even went to get Max from Idris for this.”

Magnus’ eyes widen with shock as he realizes her tone and exactly what it means, “You did not kidnap your little brother?”

Max is the one to answer, “They did. It was awesome. You should have seen it.” The excitement Max shows makes Magnus smile, but he can’t condone this, surely.

“It’s for Alec.” Isabelle says sweetly, “We have never spent our birthdays apart. This would be the first. I couldn’t allow that. Alec has been through a lot.” She pauses a moment and looks into Magnus’ eyes, “We all have Magnus.” Her hand takes Jace’s. “My brothers and I need this day to reconnect. And Alec would love for you to be there. I just now it. Please?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, but only because he knows he has been bested. “Of course we can have the party here.” He expects happy Lightwoods, he does not expect all three of them to bombard him in a giant hug.

“Alright, now as fun as this is, go home. I need at least three more hours of sleep before I can start my day.” Magnus waves a hand as if to shoo them, but his words are not unkind.

Jace and Izzy exchange a look of uneasiness, “Well we need a little more help…” Izzy worries at her lip. “Mom and Dad think Max is in Idris and he can’t go to the Institute or they will send him…”

“No, no, no… Absolutely not. I am not babysitting.” Magnus frowns, “No offense, Maxwell.” Max shrugs.

“Come on, it is for Alec.” Jace steps up in front of Izzy, placing a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. Earning him Magnus’ world famous glare. He does not remove his hand this time. “It’s either this or you create a portal for us to take him back to Idris. Your choice.”

“You know you two still owe me for stealing Alec’s stele.” Magnus growls, “Seriously.”

“Actually, they already paid you.” Magnus looks down at Max and raises a puzzled eyebrow, “You get to kiss Alec’s face, correct?” Magnus cheek turn bright red. “That’s what I thought. As I said, paid in full.”

Magnus smirks, “I like this kid. He can stay.”

“Awesome.” Izzy squeals and pecks Magnus on the cheek. “You are my hero.” She is grinning as she is turning to leave, Jace in tow… “Oh and don’t tell Alec. It’s a surprise.”

Magnus raises a finger in protest, remembering a bit of important information. “Now I have a problem.” Both Izzy and Jace turn back to him. “Alexander is asleep… in my bedroom.”

“Magnus Bane!” Izzy’s grin grows wider and more wicked.

“No, stop that. It wasn’t like that.” He is telling the truth. Alec came over after a mission last night and Magnus gave him a massage and some healing magic, before they went to bed. They fell asleep talking. Some kissing may have been involved… Okay kissing was definitely involved.

“Sure, it wasn’t.” Jace wiggles his eyebrows at him, causing Magnus to frown and shake his head. “It’s inevitable Alec is gonna find out about Max, but keep the party a secret.” He winks at Magnus, more uncomfortable feelings.  
“Go home. Both of you.” He creates a portal and ushers them through. Once the portal is closed, he turns to Max. “Well, Maxwell, Welcome to Casa Bane. He snaps his fingers over the couch and flourishes a bit. Blankets and pillows appear seconds later. “You can sleep there.”

“Cool.” Max is watching as the blue flames seep away from the couch. “Warlocks are awesome.” He moves over to the couch adjusting the pillows. Once he settles in he smiles up, “Thank you, Magnus.”

“Don’t mention it. Get some sleep. When you wake up we are having breakfast. Then I need you to distract Alec while I decorate.” Max nods and yawns… Not to Magnus’ surprise, Max is asleep before Magnus makes it back to his bedroom.

Magnus climbs into bed next to Alec, wrapping his arms around him again and drifting off.

****

Magnus wakes up sometime later. He reaches over feeling for Alec, and finding only blankets and sheets. Then his mind catches up and he hears talking coming from his living room. Right… Max is here. He climbs out of bed and slowly makes his way to join them. He opens his door and stands arrested in the doorway. His heart skipping beats as he watches Max tell Alec the story of how Jace and Izzy kidnapped him. All of his antics and theatrics making Alec smile so brightly. That is a smile Magnus will never get tired of. He lets Max finish before stepping out of the room fully. Alec’s eyes darting to him instantly. “So, you are housing a runaway?” 

Magnus chuckles, “Indeed. He showed up looking helpless last night, asking for my help, so I let him stay.” He winks, “Then Jace and Izzy showed up sometime later with Max.” Max laughs at this and thankfully so does Alec.

“I like him, Alec. You can keep him.” Max nudges his brother’s arm.

“I’m glad, because I plan on keeping him for a very very long time.” He smiles up at Magnus.

Magnus feels his insides melting. “Stop that. Too gorgeous.” He shields his eyes playfully.

Alec shakes his head as he stands and moves to Magnus in just a few long strides, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him close, he places the softest of kisses on Magnus. Max laughs as Magnus’ eyes close, and his body relaxes into Alec’s. “He is so in love with you, Alec.” 

At this Magnus and Alec separate from each other, neither of them has said the words yet, and yet Max can see it in a simple moment, Magnus worries at his lip and looks at Alec through sheepishly, but might as well tell the truth, right? “It’s true, I am so in love with you.”

“I… uhhh… Magnus… I…” Alec is rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Magnus feels a specific pang in his chest. He has felt it before, but never because of Alexander. This time if feels more intense. “You don’t have to say it back, if you don’t feel ready.”

Alec nods apologetically. “I’m sorry, Magnus. Just not right now.”

_Not right now_ … At least it isn’t never. 

Magnus tries to disguise the hurt he feels and turns to Max. “How about you take Alec out for a bit, I need to be alone.” He winks at Max and Max knows instantly what he is meant to do.

Alec on the other hand frowns, “Magnus? Don’t push me away. Especially not because of this.”

Magnus whips around to face Alec, “Alexander. I am fine, really. Now go spend time with your brother before he has to go back to Idris.” It takes a little more convincing and a few more kisses before Alec is okay to leave Magnus alone.

Once he is alone however, he calls Izzy and Jace over to help him decorate.

He did not expect Jace, Izzy, and the rest of the party guest to show up all at once, but since they were all here, they could all help.

****

Max and Alec step out of the movie theatre and Max is in awe. “And you and Magnus go to these every week. This is so fun.” 

Alec laughs, “Max you fell asleep halfway through the movie.” 

“So what? I still had fun.” Max shrugs as he turns to face his brother. “I bet you and Magnus make-out the whole time, like that couple in front of us.”

Alec’s face turns bright red, “Be quiet, Max.” He rolls his eyes as Max sticks his tongue out at him in response. “We should get back now. I want to make sure Magnus is okay.” He starts walking toward the loft.

Shoot Max needs to stall Alec a bit longer, “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Alec stops looking down at Max, “What are you talking about?”

“He told you he was in love with you, but you didn’t say it back.” Max’s face is full of curiosity, “Is it because you don’t love him back?”

“No, I love Magnus, I really do… but… You wouldn’t understand, Max.” 

Max scoffs and crosses his arms, “Why do people keep saying that to me, and acting like I don’t know what’s going on. I maybe a kid, but I am also a Shadowhunter. I keep up with the world and stuff, ya know.” Alec squints at Max, “Try me, big brother?”

Alec looks around at all the people, and rolls his eyes again. “Max, I am scared to say it, because once I do all of this becomes so much more. Once those words leave my ears and meet his ears, I become too vulnerable. He could break my heart and then what? Where do I go from there? Max, Magnus is all I have ever wanted in life. He makes me laugh, cry, feel so much, and I never want to lose that. He helped me find myself when I was sure I couldn’t be found. I know he would never hurt me but, I am still scared to give him the power to take that all away… I am scared of losing him.”

Max sighs, “Going by that logic, he just gave you that power over him. And Izzy told me what you’re like when he is around, so I know what you are saying is true. She also told me what he is like. Did you know that, when he is looking away from you, he needs to make physical contact to know he hasn’t lost you somehow?” Alec thought it was just Magnus being Magnus. “He needs you just as much as you need him. One time he told Izzy that staring into your eyes makes him feel like he is home.” Max telling him all of this is too much. Alec crouches down and pulls his little brother into his arms and hugs him so tight. “Okay… Ale…Alec… I can’t breathe.” Alec let’s go of Max and stands again, “Let’s go back now. You should check on Magnus.”

****

Magnus hears footsteps and Max speaking all too loud, no doubt to announce their presence. Everybody hides and Magnus snaps a finger to turn the lights off. When the door opens, “Magnus?” Alec flips the light switch and everyone pops out of everywhere shouting greeting if surprise. But Alec is not fazed, his eyes find Magnus and for the second time in his time he bounds toward this man with a determined goal, grabs him by the lapels and smooches him. When he has enough capability to pull away he stares into Magnus’ eyes and just as Max said he feels at home. “I feel what you feel, Magnus.” Magnus smiles and tilt his head a bit in question, but he gets it. He said those words to Alec, what seemed like ages ago. “I am in love with you, Magnus Bane. So far in love with you.” Magnus feels as if everyone else just melts away, as he gazes back at Alec. 

Izzy finally raises her hand. “Can I just say, that was beautiful.”

Simon opens his mouth to speak, but Alec holds a hand up, “We have really got to stop inviting the vampire to these things.” Then he puts his hand down and nudges Simon playfully. “Kidding.” Simon gives him a wry smile.

“Happy Birthday, Alexander.” Alec’s head snaps back to Magnus.

“Thank you, Magnus.” He leans his head against Magnus’ as the rest of the party begins around them. This is all he needs, this closeness to the one person who can make him feel everything so intensely and make him feel more real than he ever has before.


End file.
